Defiance
by CymraegCariad
Summary: Jack reacts to his son, Leander's, bad behaviour. Can be standalone, but follows the first three stories I wrote with Leander as Jacks son. Angst/Fluff


Note: So, it's been awhile since I uploaded Torchwood fic, but I've got reviews saying to write more of Jack/Ianto and Leander, so this would be #4 following the other stories I've written with them, although could be read as a standalone as well. Leander is 5 now, so almost 2 years have passed since "Reassurance" (#3.) Enjoy!

It's really short though. =/

No spoilers for any episodes.

"Uh, Jack?" Owen called nervously from his desk in the center of the Hub. Jack popped out of his office a second later. Before Jack could even reply Owen glanced at him then looked pointedly at Leander. Jack followed his line of sight. Standing near the sofa was his son, Leander, hands full of the latest piece of alien tech they had found that morning.

"He won't give it back," Owen added, once he was sure his point was made. Tosh, at her desk, and Gwen, standing next to her, looked on anxiously.

"Leander, let me have that," Jack stated calmly. Much more calm than he felt considering one wrong move could possibly kill them all. Leander pouted, but said nothing. "I'm serious, give that to me now, it's not a toy."

"No," Leander whined. Ianto had been making coffee when he heard what Jack and the others were saying and went over to join them. Jack spared him a glance and Ianto could see the fear in his eyes.

"This isn't a game. You could get hurt, we could all get hurt. You don't know what that does, it's not safe," Jack pleaded.

"Not doing anything," Leander mumbled. Jack took a tentative step forward, not wanting to instigate Leander in to moving or pressing any buttons. Leander just looked at him defiantly.

"What have I told you about the alien tech? Don't touch it. Ever. Right?" Leander shrugged.

"I can do it," he replied.

"Do what?" Jack asked, buying time.

"Help. You all touched it," he told them matter-of-factly. Jack sighed. He took another step toward his son, closing the gap.

"That's our job and we're trained for it, and we're still very careful. We don't know exactly what that does but it's a weapon, and you know you're never supposed to touch a weapon. How many times have I told you that, huh?" Jacks irritation at his son's disobedience and outright defiance was wearing on him. He took another step, now standing next to Leander. He held his hand out expectantly.

"No!" Leander yelled, holding the alien tech closer to him and angling his upper body away from his father.

"Leander. Devon. Harkness," Jack said slowly and quietly. Jack reached out his hand, palm up. "Now."

Ianto had never seen Jack like this with his son. They'd all seen Jack angry, of course. But never with Leander. Although, this situation certainly warranted it. Ianto thought Leander seemed pretty unphased by Jacks intensity for a five year old. He decided to intervene.

"Leander, come on. Your dad's right. We need to get back to work so we're going to need you to give that back to us, okay? If you want to help, we can find something else for you to do," Ianto smiled hopefully. Jack made a noise next to him, clearly indicating he was in no mood to bargain. Leander stomped one foot, an action Ianto had not seen him do before in the almost 2 years he had known him, and started crying. It quickly escalated in to a full on tantrum. Ianto shrugged at Jack, who shook his head. Ianto didn't cause this.

"I'm going to hold it," he told them all between cries and gasps. "You can't have it back, I want it," he yelled and turned to storm off who knows where. Jack didn't give him the chance to get far, as soon as Leander turned his back he grabbed the little boys arm pulling him back, and with the other hand he grabbed the weapon roughly from Leander's grip and passed it back to Ianto.

Grip still firm on Leander's arm, Jack pulled him so he was standing facing him. Leander cried harder. "What the hell are you playing at?" Jack asked, raising his voice as the stress got the better of him. "You could have killed yourself or one of us, do you understand that? Do you understand just how wrong that was?" Leander didn't answer but he was getting more worked up by the second so clearly Jacks words were sinking in. "You are in so much trouble," he continued. "I don't even know what I'm going to do with you, but to start, no more Torchwood. I'll work something else out, you are never stepping foot in here again." Leander was just shocked enough to stop crying for a second.

"But-"he began to protest.

"Don't. I don't want to hear a word from you right now." Effectively ending the conversation, Jack turned to head back in to his office.

"I hate you," Leander cried loudly behind Jack. "Hate you," he repeated softer. Jack paused, but didn't turn around. He caught Ianto's concerned gaze but broke eye contact quickly and continued into the other room.

Ianto stood there with Owen, Tosh and Gwen thinking this might be the most awkward moment he's had in the Hub, and there had been many. "I'm going to," he gestured to Jack's office. "Can you handle things out here?" He wasn't asking anyone in particular.

"Yeah, go on. We've got this," Gwen responded. He nodded his appreciation, handed the weapon off to Owen, and went to Jacks office, closing the door behind himself.

Jack hadn't gotten very far, he was a few steps inside the door, just standing there, back to Ianto. Ianto put his hand on Jacks back, hoping to comfort him. He felt the small tremors go through his hand telling him just how upset Jack was right now.

"Hey, Jack, calm down."

"It's fine. I'm fine," Jack told him, looking anything but. "I just-" he faltered. Ianto stepped around Jack and put a hand on his arm.

"He didn't mean it, not like you're thinking," Ianto said softly. Jack nodded, raising his eyebrows in an expression that said he agreed and seemed doubtful at the same time. He knew Ianto was right, that he was being irrational. "He's just a five year old boy who didn't get his way and threw a fit," Ianto continued. "It's no deeper than that." Jack stared in to Ianto's eyes wanting to believe it. Knowing he should.

"I've just," Jack took a deep breath. "I've heard it before."

"I know," Ianto replied sadly. Jack wasn't always completely open about his past, but as he and Ianto got closer Jack had shared some stories. Jack had had his fair share of people, who supposedly loved him, turn against him eventually when they could no longer deal with what he was. Ianto couldn't imagine how anyone could do that if they ever truly loved him in the first place, whether that person be a partner or a child of Jacks. But, it happened a few times over the thousands of years of Jacks existence, and now Leander's tantrum was bring those insecurities to the forefront. "He loves you, Jack. No matter what, you know that." Jack shrugged.

"No," Ianto said, more sternly then Jack expected. "Don't shrug like that," Ianto clarified. "As if you don't know that he loves you. He does. He's a baby, Jack. He's acting like one, that's all." Ianto pulled Jack against him, arms holding him close. Jack let out a shaky breath.

Jacks face was buried in Ianto's shoulder and he was holding on tight. He turned his head, lips brushing the side of Ianto's neck. "I just never wanted to hear that again," Jack said softly, voice muffled. Ianto felt the warm wetness of Jacks tears on his neck.

"I know, I know," Ianto said soothingly, running his hand up the back of Jacks neck and through the hair there. "You should talk to him, he's probably just as upset as you are." Jack pulled back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, nodding.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Ianto smiled. "You're allowed to freak out every once awhile." Jack rolled his eyes. Ianto continued more seriously, "Just know that I'll be here when you do."

Jack nodded. "I love you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto stepped forward and hugged him again. "I love you, always."

A few moments later Ianto and Jack stepped out of the office to deal with the situation at hand. Gwen was sitting next to Leander on the sofa, hand stroking his back comfortingly as the little boy cried steadily.

"All right team, how about a taking an early lunch?" Owen stood instantly.

"Don't have to tell me twice, boss. Come on, ladies." No one complained, eager to get away for a bit.

"Thanks Gwen," Jack added, as she got up to leave.

She smiled and nodded. "Good luck."

Ianto stood next to Jack, unsure of his place. "Should I…?" He trailed off.

"No," Jack replied immediately. "Stay, please." Ianto visibly relaxed. "Of course I'd want you to stay. We're family now. Right?" Ianto agreed right away.

Jack sat down next to Leander, Ianto on the chair next to the sofa. "You know why I'm so mad right now?" Leander looked at his dad and shrugged. "I've told you so many times what you can't do while you're here, because it could be so dangerous." Leander sniffled, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt and not looking at Jack. Jack continued, "I need to know that you understand what happened here today." Receiving no answer, Jack pulled Leander's hands away from his shirt and placed them by his sides. "Look at me," he commanded.

Leander looked up obediently.

"Never, ever, touch anything around here unless you have permission from me or Ianto, got it? This is very serious, I need to know that you understand what I'm saying."

"Yes," Leander answered sadly.

"As for the way you were acting, you are definitely going to be punished. When we get home, you're going straight to bed, no TV, no video games, nothing. I'm also going to need you to apologize to me and Ianto, right now. And to the rest of the team when they get back for putting them in danger."

"Sorry," Leander barely mumbled.

Jack shook his head. "A proper apology, speak up."

Leander looked up at him, then Ianto. He stood up stepping in front of Ianto first, but looking at both of them as he spoke. "I'm sorry," he repeated more audibly. "Sorry I didn't listen. I just wanted to help." Hesitantly he put his arms out, unsure of whether Ianto would want to hug him back. Ianto smiled and hugged the little boy tightly.

"Apology accepted," Ianto whispered in his ear. He kissed Leander on the top of his head and then sat back. Leander turned to Jack, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt again.

Jack looked at his son and actually felt guilty for how sad he looked at the moment even though he knew he was right to do this. He looked over to Ianto who nodded supportively. Leander was now crying very softly, tears streaming down his face. Jack softened. He reached out his hand and lifted Leander's arm out straight, "Is your arm okay? I know I grabbed you pretty hard, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I just needed to protect you." Leander nodded. "Well, thank you for the apology." Leander lifted his arms out as he had for Ianto, but then seemed to think twice about it. Jack assumed Leander was still too mad at him.

"Can I, um, can I have a hug?"

Jack blinked. Leander thought Jack wouldn't want to hug him. That, he hadn't expected.

"Come here," Jack murmured, gesturing with his hand. Leander stepped in to Jacks outstretched arms and Jack lifted him on to his lap. "I love you, buddy. Nothing you say or do will ever change that, okay? Even if I get really mad sometimes, I'll always be here for you."

Leander nodded against Jacks chest. "Love you, too." Jack smiled over at Ianto, who gave him a smug look in return as if to say I told you so. Jack chuckled softly, kissing Leander's forehead.

"Can I still come here sometimes?" Leander asked hopefully. Jack had actually forgot that he'd said that, so caught up in the moment as he had been at the time.

"If you can show us that we can trust you, then, yes. You can still hang out here, but one more incident like what happened today and that's it, deal?" Leander nodded eagerly, gaining smiles from both Ianto and Jack.

Shaking his head, Jack stood up, Leander still in his arms. "I don't know about you guys but I need a break from this place. Come on, lunch time!" Jack started toward the exit. Ianto grabbed Jacks coat of the rack, as always, and hurried after them.


End file.
